The Christmas Miracle
by Ponchygirl
Summary: 15 year old Brittany gets hit by a car trying to save the life of her best friend 14 year old Frank Poncherello.


_A/N:This is a Christmas present for my good friend_ _ChaoticWolf2017. It's hard to just give one gift to the friend that means so much to you, when you wish you could just give them everything in the world…so instead I just put a whole lot of thought, love, and care into writing this story for you. Merry Christmas my friend! I love you, you make my world a brighter happier place._

The Christmas Miracle

Fifteen year old Brittany Reed sat on the edge of the front steps to her house. She was tired, but not quite yet ready to go inside. She could hear the sounds of the neighborhood kids playing with each other and having fun. She smiled remembering back when she did that too.

She had been waiting five hours for her boyfriend to come by…but he never showed. She let out a long sad sigh, knowing he wasn't coming. Coming to the devastating realization that he stood her up, she got up and went inside.

Her mom was busy in the kitchen making dinner, her brothers busy playing video games. Brittany was not in the mood for that, she just grabbed her phone then flopped down on her bed and called her friend Ponch.

"Eh hello?" Ponch answered sounding beyond exhausted, to add to it he yawned.

"Hi," Brittany replied.

"Oh Brittany how was getting together with Spencer?" Ponch asked.

"He stood me up," Brittany replied.

"What?" Ponch asked yawning. What she didn't know was that his face just about fell into a bowl of ice cream he was so tired. He tried to sound like he wasn't though, he was actually very interested in what happened between the two.

"He stood me up for the second time now…" Brittany said.

"That's too bad," Ponch replied with a yawn.

"Are you ok?" Brittany asked noticing his tiredness even on the phone.

"I'm exhausted…but I'm on my way over," Ponch replied.

"What?"

"There's no way I'm letting you spend the night alone depressed cuz some guy stood you up. I'll be there in a few minutes," Ponch said then hung up.

Brittany went outside after telling her mother she'd be out there waiting for Ponch. She smiled a few minutes later when she saw her friend on the other side of the street getting ready to cross, but like she had figured out on the phone he was exhausted.

Ponch looked both ways before crossing the street then began to cross thinking the coast was clear. As soon as he began to cross a car came bolting down the street out of nowhere. Brittany who was more aware of everything and had a quicker reaction than Ponch sprung to action.

"Ponch!" she cried as she rushed out to the street and pushed him out of the way, not having enough time to move herself, and now Brittany lay motionless on the street, and the car just kept going.

Ponch although very tired had suddenly been startled more awake when this happened. "Brittany!" he screamed rushing to his friend. "Brittany can you hear me?" Ponch received no reply. Tears began to sting his eyes. He checked for a pulse it was there, but it was very weak. He wasn't sure if moving her was a good idea, but she was in the middle of the street, and who knows what was coming?

He carefully took her off to the side then called 911. After calling 911 he rushed inside to tell Mrs. Reed.

oOoOo

"It'll be a miracle if she survives," the doctor said.

"Well it's almost Christmas I think we can get a miracle," Ponch said his eyes watery.

Pete Malloy, Jim Reed, Johnny Gage, and Roy DeSoto all stood in the room as well. Not sure what to say. Reed was already grieving for the loss of his daughter though she wasn't even gone yet. Johnny and Roy were thankful they got her to the hospital. Malloy was just dead silent.

"A miracle," he muttered to himself as he walked out of the room. "With her injuries it would take a huge miracle," he said. Not that he was giving up…but well he was giving up.

Ponch was surprised at how fast adults gave up on her. He walked up to the bed and grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry about them, Brittany…and I'm sorry you're in here like this. It should be me…thanks for saving my life…and I trust God will save yours. I love you, Brittany…and when you wake up again me and you are gonna go personally to Spencer's house and have you break up with that jerk." Ponch paused for a few minutes. "They say we need a miracle for you to survive…I think you can do it miracle or not," Ponch added then placed a kiss on her hand.

oOoOo

The next few days were a blur. It was the same old thing, they stayed there all day waiting for her to wake up, and still no movement. Some miracle this was! But then suddenly it happened…she moved. Ponch's eyes grew wide, with excitement and joy. "Brittany?"

"Merry Christmas," she said with a smirk.

Ponch started to cry. "Merry Christmas to you too."


End file.
